Where little secrets lie
by SeddieChick98
Summary: Max and fang have hated each other for years but what will people's reactions be when they come back after their summer vaction acting like a happy couple. TONS OF FAX HOPE YOU LIKE IT XX
1. Chapter 1

**_Max pov_**

I can't believe this is happening to me. I hate the wanker yet I have to pretend to date him, ugh I can't believe I've been black mailed into dating nick walker. I hope everyone will know it's fake because before we went on our summer vacation we hated each other.

If we had both been more carful over the summer then we wouldn't be walking into school right now holding hands and having everyone staring at us. I look over at nick or as he prefers 'fang' and give him my best fake smile. We arrive at my locker and drop hands just as we do my phone goes' off.

When I check it I see it is from Brigid and it says " _start making out right now" I_ roll my eyes at the text before getting on my tiptoes and whispering in fangs ear "orders from the bitch we need to start making out" he mumbles something I don't understand and then grabs me around the waist and pulls me close before crashing his lips against mine. Shocked by his forcefulness I don't do anything for a second but then I snap back to reality and kiss him back.

To my surprise I was really into this kiss and he seemed to be as well his lips were soft against mine I kinda loved it. About a minute into the kiss I feel his tongue swipe across my bottom lip asking for access, I'm a little hesitant at first but I open my mouth and his tongue shoots in. We battle for dominance but in the end he wins. I'm getting so into the kiss I forget where we are for a second it's like his lips have put me in a trance, which I get snapped out off when I hear someone clear there throat.

I jump away from a smirking fang with a yelp and look to my right so all our friends looking at us. Iggy, gazzy and nudge smirking at us and angle giving us a look of disgust. I kind of get why she is though she just caught me making out with her older brother in the middle of the school hallway. I giggle and try to hide my blush but I sort of fail on my own so I lay my head on fangs shoulder and feel him shake in a silent chuckle. Everyone keeps on staring up so I clear my throat and look up at fang before saying "how about we get to class now?" he nods so I grab his hand and drag him to music right behind me.

When we arrive I sit at the front of the room and yank captain douche bag down into the seat next to me. We keep on getting weird looks from everyone but they stop when our teacher Mr Batchelder starts to talk "ok class because it is the first day of school and we are going to have a relaxed lesson because I'm sure we are all tired so IF you decide you want to perform then put up your hand and I will point to you so you can come up and start" when he is done no one moves so I slowly put my hand up. Sir points at me so I walk up to the front, while some people say they are going to need earplugs. When I bet to the front I say into the already set up mic "eh I'm going to sing the glee version of gives you hell" I look over at fang and he starts my back up music on his phone and I begin. (I suggest you listen to the song while you read this) _"_ _I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are  
And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying  
(whole class joins in singing)When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
(just max again)Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying (whole class joins in on the "I'm lying")  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
(just max again) Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_ _(Whole class joins in) When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along  
I hope that it will treat you well"_

When the song is over the entire class erupts in cheers and clapping. I laugh and then go and sit back in my seat when I do fang leans over and whispers in my ear "told you that you could do it" I roll my eyes and whisper in his ear "well as long as you know that song was for you" he smirks at me and leans back in his seat. When he does nudge and angel walk up to the front of the room and the beat of an all too familiar song starts.

(Nudge **bold,** angel _italics_ , both underlined)

" **This was never the way I planned**  
 _Not my intention_  
 **I got so brave, drink in hand  
** _Lost my discretion  
_  
 **It's not what**  
 _I'm used to_  
 **Just wanna try you on**  
 _I'm curious for you (point at nudge)_  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
 **The taste of her cherry chapstick**  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it

 _No I don't even know your name_  
 **It doesn't matter**  
 _You're my experimental game_  
 **Just human nature**

 _It's not what  
Good girls do_  
 **Not how they should behave**  
 _My head gets  
So confused_  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
 **The taste of her cherry chapstick**  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it (start walking up to max)  
I liked it

(pull max up from her chair and start circling her)Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
(max joins in sings)Too good to, to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

(all three of us walk to the back of the room singing)I kissed a girl and I liked it  
 **The taste of her cherry chapstick**  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it (all spin and face the front on liked)"

We all break down laughing while the class cheers us on. We flop into our seats and wait to see who goes' up next and to my surprise it's fang I give him a weird look but he just shrugs and the song starts and that song is my favourite song runnin by Adam lambert.

 _"Steel to my trembling lips,  
How did the night ever get like this?  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Waking up my mind as I throw a fit  
The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.  
I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart.

'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb  
Living in the cold  
The higher, the lower the down, down, down  
Sick of being tired and sick of waiting  
For another kind of fix  
The damage is damning me down, down, down

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.  
I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart.

Woah ohhhhh,  
I'm coming alive.  
Woah ohhhhh,  
Wake up now and live oh!

Woah ohhhhh,  
I'm coming alive.  
A life that's always been a dream,  
Wake up now and live oh!

I've been standing here my whole life,  
My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.

I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart.

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart."

The whole room was silent for a minute after he finished but then all of a sudden it erupted in applause from everyone. By time everyone was finished the bell signalling the end of period one went off and we all field out the room rushing to our next lesson. Thank god fang is too stupid to be in top set maths.

 _ **A/N HEY GUYS THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LOVE YOU ALL XX**_


	2. anouncment

hey everyone i know it has been a long time since i have updated any of my stories but i think that is because i am writing so many at once so i have decided to just focus of magical music right now and then once i have finished that one i will go onto another i hope you all understand.

love you all xxx


End file.
